


You Always Doubt Me

by weallfalldowneventually



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Tags Are Hard, Thomas always a canon idiot, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weallfalldowneventually/pseuds/weallfalldowneventually
Summary: This was a really stupid idea, granted it was Thomas's idea.





	You Always Doubt Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idontwanttodothisanymore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontwanttodothisanymore/gifts).



> Yo, character death. Comments are nice.

This was a really stupid idea, granted it was Thomas's idea. 

They needed what they had. It was that simple, and Thomas was determined to take it. He was just a bit stupid about the way he went about it, and now Thomas and Newt were in a bit of hot water. 

To be fair, Thomas didn't mean to put Newt in harm's way. 

It was supposed to be a quick, hit and run throughout the night. He was going to go into their camp, maybe raid it of some food, some weapons, and then just leave as quickly as he came. 

Newt, complicated things by sneaking into Thomas car, some how, successfully hiding himself until they arrived at his destination. To be fair, Thomas did not scream, but he nearly bit his tongue off in his efforts to remain quiet. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Thomas asks, breathless with his left over adrenaline. Newt sighs, rolling the ache out of his shoulders.

"Obviously, I'm here to make sure you don't get yourself killed, you idiot." He rolls his neck next, stressed tension making the muscles there stiff with anxiety. 

"How did you even know I was leaving base? I made sure everyone was asleep before I-" Thomas trails off.

"Before you what? Hmm Tommy, before you what?" Newt questions, tone sharp and irritated. 

"Before I left the note that said I was leaving." Thomas scratches the back of his head, "I mean it was only a precaution. I had, and still have, full confidence in doing this ,alone-"

"Oh, is that so?" Newt replies, tone mockingly chipper, "So, you just didn't expect anyone to come after you, you didn't expect me to come looking for you after the alluded time period you left."

"Because I was supposed to be back before anyone even woke up," Thomas hisses in frustration. "Including you," he bites, voice coming out spiteful.

"Well, I-" Newt goes to speak before a blinding light is being shown on to the both of them. 

"Don't fucking move," they hear a gravelly voice call out to them.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Thomas mutters under his breath, irritation coating each word.

Newt turns his head back towards Thomas at the sound of his voice, eyes glaring daggers at the boy next to him, anxiety giving way to anger, "Well that's hope they wake up soon and find your bloody map." Newt all but growls lowly to Thomas. 

"You know," Thomas hisses back through clenched teeth, "perhaps if you left well enough alone, we wouldn't be in this fucking predicament."

It takes everything in Newt to not take a swing at Thomas, anger making his blood boil, "So this is my fault?" He all but screams, momentarily forgetting the situation they're in.

"Shut the fuck up," the man, who they assume is the leader, yells. His voice even more intimidating due to the fact that they can't actually see the body attached to the voice. "Separate them."

The blinding light dims, yet their vision is still hazy, eyes desperately trying to readjust to the sudden change in lighting. 

Panic grips at Newt's throat the moment he feels a hand grabbing his shoulder rather forcefully. He follows smoothly, face twisting anxiously when he feels a gun pressed to the middle of his back. 

Thomas, on the other hand, is a different story, anger still radiating off of him, "Don't you fucking touch me." He spits out, venom dripping off of each word. 

Newt knew Thomas was an idiot, but he honestly never thought he was this stupid. 

Now, with his eyes adjusted Thomas can see the man that he assumes has been talking this entire time. He watches him, scrutinizing every move the man makes. He sees the gun in the man's hand, and a wave of anxiety washes over him, realizing he has no weapons. 

"What were you two little fucks doing around our camp ground?"

"Going for a stroll?" Thomas responds, an easy shrug of his shoulders as he holds eye contact with the man before him.

"Don't fucking joke around with me kid, and don't you dare lie to me either." Thomas realizes with a start that this man may not entirely be mentally sound, as he sees the way he seems to mutter something angrily under his breath. He watches as the man's grip on the gun begins to tighten and loosen periodically. 

"Lets not get testy now," Thomas tries for casual, "If you want honesty, then I'll tell you." He finds himself swallowing down a sudden lump in his throat. "I was going to raid half of your supplies. _I'm/ _running low." He tries to stress the I'm, hoping that the man will catch on, that it was Thomas's idea.__

__He doesn't._ _

__"Alright boys, shoot them both," he spits out the order, no hesitation in his voice. And this makes Thomas's heart drop into his stomach._ _

__"Wait!" He stresses, voice tight before he quickly steels his nerves.  
He's nervous, they probably couldn't tell, but Newt's known him long enough to see it in his eyes, to see it in his face, and hear it in the slightly higher pitch in his voice._ _

__It's screaming, trying to make itself known, but Thomas stomps it down with a smug smirk and a tilt of the head, voice lazy in the way he addresses the other boys. "So, what do you say? Hmm? The kid was only following my orders, no need in harming him." Thomas speaks, hands going to tuck themselves into his pockets._ _

__"Keep your hands where I can see them! You've got a death wish kid?" The man growls out lifting his gun and aiming it right at Thomas's head. The other bulky man holding Newt presses the gun harder into the boy's temple, nerves setting him on edge._ _

__Thomas grins lazily, raising his hands up in mock surrender, "My bad, I mean I don't have any weapons on me, unless my pockets are suddenly deeper then I remembered."_ _

__"You're really pressing my buttons boy," and Thomas knows this, eyes flicking towards Newt, and he sends the boy a tight lipped smile, one that's met with a pleading stare, _please stop being stupid.__ _

__Thomas gives a genuine small smile at that. It was never his strong suit._ _

__He just needs to keep the man talking, keep him distracted enough until one of the boy's reads his letter. Until the boy's eventually come to their rescue._ _

__He's walking a fine line, one that he's teetering on, and he knows if he falls, the land won't be pleasant._ _

__"I mean, I'm not trying to?" Thomas shrugs, for what feels to be the hundredth time that night. If he plays it casual perhaps that will keep the man intrigued. He supposes this man is used to people cowering to his feet. Well, Thomas doesn't play that game._ _

__"Why shouldn't I just shoot you now?" The man asks, finger on the trigger._ _

__Well, _fuck__ _

__Thomas feels his heart racing a mile a minute and he's surprised it hasn't ripped itself out from behind his ribcage. He focuses on keeping his breathing even, and forces his mouth to turn up into a friendlier looking smile. "Because I'm entertaining. I mean, come on, do you not hear me running my mouth?" He fights to keep the breathlessness out of his voice, "I hold up a pretty entertaining conversation."_ _

__"How many times have I told you to shut the fuck up?"_ _

__"Valid point, but-" and then he hears it, a deafening bang. It doesn't register at first, but then feels it, at first it feels like something heavy was just dropped onto his chest. Then he really feels it, a searing pain ripping through his chest, a burning, yet tearing pain._ _

__What is that sensation?_ _

__His hand comes up automatically and he feels the sticky warmth coating it before he stumbles, he doesn't need to look down to know what's happened._ _

__He hears a scream, it's faint to his ears, his own heartbeat drowning it out. Some how his brain registers that it's Newt, a strangled Tommy! leaving the boy's mouth as he struggles to get out of the man's grasp._ _

__There's another gun shot, and Thomas's already failing heart falls, he desperately tries to find the energy to look for Newt, yet terrified to see the other fallen boy._ _

__Only, when his eyes land on him, he sees the boy rushing over his way, eyes wide and wet. He's confused, but he's too tired to question it, simply relieved to see that his friend is alright. His eyes are heavy, and he feels like he should sleep._ _

__He's honestly so tired, and confused, what's all the commotion about? Why are there so many gunshots, what's going on again? Why does Newt look so scared?_ _

__"Because you're bleeding out you stupid idiot!"_ _

__Oh, he must have asked that last question out loud._ _

__Then he feels it, another wave of hot, fresh pain wash over him, which leads to a hiss escaping from between his pale lips._ _

__"We're going to stop this bleeding alright? Tommy, can you look at me?" He tries, he really does, his eyes flutter open, trying to remain eye contact with Newt above him, but his eyes are just to heavy to keep open. Newt's asking the impossible from him. "You did it, Tommy, you stalled that prick long enough for the group to get here, and here I doubted you."_ _

__"You always doubt me, it's nothing new," Thomas goes to pat at Newts shoulder, but finds he can't lift his hand, let alone open his eyes to even spot the boy. He's tired and he's cold. Maybe, he'll rest, Newts always telling him he just needs to sleep. A five minute nap doesn't sound to bad to him right now. So he let's himself get lulled into the calm darkness washing over him._ _


End file.
